


it's rude to interrupt

by pvtcaboose



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, how did dirk even know that todd was in need of a binder??, how did he leave so quickly??, we may never know, where did he get the spinny chair??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: It's very difficult to hide a spinny chair in your best friend/assistant's apartment while he's sleeping. Especially when it's too big to fit through the doorframe.





	

Todd wandered around his apartment, his back hurting from bending over and looking underneath beds and chairs.

"Hey, Dirk, have you seen my binder?" he questioned, walking towards the couch.

"Oh, hello, Todd." Dirk spun around in his chair. "Were you l-"

"Dirk, what the hell? That's creepy."

"Well _excuse_ me, Todd, that's ve-"

"And where did you get a spinny chair?"

Dirk sighed and dropped his hands in his lap. "Hold on. Let me try again." he spun the chair around with a little difficulty, pushing off the ground with his feet. After composing himself, he spun back around to face Todd. "Well hello, _Todd_! Was this the binder you were looking for? Or this one?" he held up two perfectly new binders.

Todd dropped his hostile demeanor. "You didn't." he couldn't help but grin. "Are you kidding? This is.. this is awesome, Dirk!"

Dirk smiled smugly and stood up to give them to Todd. He wasn't expecting to be thrown off balance by a hug, but he certainly wasn't protesting it. Nothing was more satisfying for him than getting a hug from his bestfriend-slash-assistant. Nothing.

"I could literally kiss you right now." Was what Todd said after they broke away from the hug, not really thinking before he spoke. He held the binders in his hands, stared at them for the longest time, then reached up on his toes to kiss Dirk on the cheek.

And he immediately regretted it. Not because he didn't like Dirk - well, that can be debated - but because his own reaction to his action was horrible. His cheeks and the tips of his ears went red, and he could only mutter a croaky "thanks" before fastwalking to his bed, where he promptly laid down face first, forgot that he was still in the same room as Dirk, and yelled into his pillow.

Todd sighed and sat up, but when he did, Dirk was gone. How did he leave so fast? And so quietly. The things he did never failed to amaze Todd. He always wondered about everything Dirk did.

At that moment though, the only thing he wanted to know about Dirk was if he was objected to the kiss or not.

**Author's Note:**

> i.. dont know. i wanted to write some lighthearted and silly fluff to cleanse my account of the porn streak


End file.
